


Eggnog

by alidiabin



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Christmas, Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Colette are both alone at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Christmas was one of the times where being an orphan was the hardest. Everywhere Colette turned there were images of happy families under the Christmas tree. Christmas was a time for families, and she did not have one. She also did not have too many friends in New York. Kate was going home to see her sister and sit through a tense meal with her mother. Bridget was rerouted which Colette knew to be code for spending the Christian holiday with Dean. Ted and Sanjeev were each going to see their parents not Colette was particularly close to either of them.

"Going anywhere?" a familiar voice asked from behind Colette as she watched the destination board flick over.

"Non," she responded turning around to see whom had asked the question. Maggie Ryan stood still in her sky blue Pan Am uniform, fresh from a flight from Buenos Ares. "You?"

"To my apartment," Maggie responded, "Is your family coming to you?"

"No," Colette answered careful not to add more information, she did not need a pity party from Maggie Ryan. "Yours?"

"I don't have any," Maggie admitted looking down at her shoes. "So you're alone at Christmas, too?" Maggie asked. Colette nodded, unsure if she could actually admit her predicament. She always felt so alone this time of year. "What are you going to do?"

"I could go to Church," Colette offered, even though she really had no intention of doing so.

"When was the last time you went?" Maggie asked, though she and Colette had a rather shallow friendship, she had never struck Maggie as the type to go to Church.

"Last Christmas," the French woman admitted shamefully, she was almost ashamed of how quickly religion had disappeared from her life. Her childhood was spent with Nuns who served god, yet she could not even manage her daily prayers.

"Well that's more often than me," Maggie declared as she failed to recall the last time she had been to Church, and whether her last visit had ulterior motives.

"I do not think I will go," Colette muttered as she yawned, "I just want to go to home and go to sleep."

"But that's no way to spend Christmas," the American woman whined.

"How are you going to spend Christmas?" Colette asked as they made their way out of the terminal.

"In my apartment with some eggnog," Maggie admitted. Colette frowned as she realised her American friend was going to spend Christmas the same way she was.

"Eggnog? What is eggnog?" Colette asked, she had spent two Christmases in America but never learned what eggnog actually was. They walked out of the automatic doors and into blistering cold New York City.

"Come over," Maggie declared as she hailed a cab from the street with minimal effort, thanks to her Pan Am uniform "I'll show you."

A cab came up to the kerb, Maggie got in, and Colette slid in next to her, after all Christmases were not meant to be spent alone.


End file.
